Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 5)
(Chase, Skye and Rosie arrive at the Lookout and see that Zuma was awake and Clayton and Rebecca already made it.) Clayton: Hey, Squirt! We've been waiting for you! Chase:(angrily) My names not "Squirt"! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Chase! Clayton: Yeah, whatever. Did you get food for the puppies? Skye: Uh, yeah. Right, Chase? Chase: That's right. Rosie: By the way, where are the puppies? (Rocky walks up) Rocky: They're inside watching TV. Chase: Ok. Thanks, Rocky. Rosie: Chase bought some more Cheesey Kibble Bits and this new brand called "Canine Crunchies" Rocky: Great! Now the puppies won't have to be hungry! (Marshall walks up. He's wearing his gear.) Marshall: They'll be thirsty too. Water cannon! *barks* Water spray! *barks* (Water shoots out of the cannon and into nine dog bowls.) (Tundra walks up holding a tenth bowl while Marshall is beginning to spray the ninth one with water.) Tundra: I found this little one sleeping underneath one of Farmer Yumi's apple trees, so I took him here. Puppy: My name's Ditto. Marshall: I bet you're hungry, Ditto. Ditto: Farmer Yumi gave me some of her apples from her apple tree, but I am thirsty. Marshall: Well, I filled these bowls up with water. Maybe you can drink out of one. Ditto: Ok! (Badge scene change: Marshall's badge) (The scene changes to Rosie reading a book at the library. It's called "Scooby Doo! Legend of the Jungle Man". She's just reading quietly until she feels a warm lump curled up next to her.) Rosie: Why hello there! Where'd you come from? Puppy: .......... (Rosie notices that the puppy's paw is cut.) Rosie: Oh no! You're hurt! Don't worry, Rosie's the name, first-aid's the game! I'll get you back to the Lookout where you'll be cared for. (Rosie picks up the puppy by her collar and carries her offstage.) (Puppies run across the screen to uncover Marshall in the Lobby trying to round up the Dalmatian puppies.) Marshall: Pups could you please stop moving? I'm trying to count all of you! *sighs* (Marshall sees an emergency pup button and races towards it.) Marshall: Finally, I can get some help! (Marshall pushes the button and it signals the pups' tags.) Marshall:(muffled by tags) Pups! We need to do something about the puppies! Chase, Skye, Tundra and Rocky: Let's go! (All the pups race into the elevator, this time, Marshall's first.) Marshall: Marshall wins first place and the crowd goes wild! Whoo-hoo! (Other pups laugh) (One outfit scene later, Chase is beginning to hold the mission.) Chase: Alright pups, we need to find a way how to get the puppies entertained and fed in one spot. Rosie: Maybe we could use a rink to keep the pups in. Chase: That sounds like a good idea. But, the pups like watching TV. Marshall: How are we gonna do that? Chase:(thinking) I wish Ryder were here. He'll know what to do....( speaking) I got it! Rocky, try to see if you can create some sort of a portable TV with cable so the pups can be entertained. Rocky: Green means go! Chase: Rosie, I saw you bring in another puppy. What whas her name? Rosie: Two-Tone. Said so on her tag. And her paw was cut. I took care of that. Chase: Good. I'll need you to go to the pet shop to get some more of that new brand of pup food. Rosie: You mean, Canine Crunchies? Chase: Correct. And Chase, I mean me. I'll round up the pups. The rest of you pups, gather as many fun things a pup should love to play with and do. Except you two, Skye and Tundra. Tundra: Why can't we help, Chase? Chase: Because you're gonna help me! Both girls: Oh. (All pups laugh) (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) (To be continued.) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts